Calvin and Hobbes invent Iron Man and other stuf
by Leoni Liponscovi
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes invent Iron Man suits, Spider-Man suits, and other suits. Everyone can see hobbes in this story. good grammer.


_**Discalimer: I don't own anything accept the stuff I made up.**_

**Hi! How's everybody doing today? Please answer in a review or PM! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Hobbes, check out what I just invented!" a 5 foot 3 inch spikey-haired 15-year-old, Calvin, said to his best friend, running into the living room where Hobbes was watching TV. Calvin hasn't changed much since he was 5, but the changes that were there were remarkable. He had grown, not only in height, and fighting skills (He was a black belt Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Kuta [Egyptian Stick fighting], Jujitsu, Kendo(Way of the sword(, Black Tiger, Dragon, Leopard, and Monkey Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, and Kyudo (Way of the Bow), strength, but in confidence, brainpower, grades, knowledge (he graduated from 8 different colleges, with a different major in each), maturity (he somewhat understood that his parents wanted, but didn't always know, what was best for him [he also bathed willingly and regularly, and Susie Derkins was his girlfriend]), and income (He was a renowned inventor with a growing income of $300,000 per month on average per year, give or take some due to foreign currencies).

"What is it this time, Calvin?" Hobbes mock groaned, sighing, right before he turned around to see Calvin with a really cool-looking metallic blue, white, and red Iron Man suit (it was made to fit him for 5 years' worth of growth). "Where'd you get that?" Hobbes exclaimed.

"I didn't, I made it! It's a real Iron Man suit with lasers, guns, torpedoes, flying, flight controllers, parachutes, decoding, language detectors and translators, super strength, super agility, super speed, lock-on, radio, ITunes, TV, back-up generators, solar panels, swords made from fire, clubs, claws, lock-down, storage areas, intercom, crossbows, ultraviolet, infrared, gamma, X-ray, electric, and particle vision, shields, super-deflectancy, water resistance, sprouting helicopter propellers (just in case), camera, clock, games (like Nintendo games, computer games, PlayStation games, Xbox games, and Wii games), movies, water pouches like one of those Camelback backpacks, and small hidden oxygen tanks! I'm telling you, this is the real deal! Come check out yours!" Calvin beckoned and raced away. "I also built us some motorcycles, cars, submersibles, and weapons!"

"Exactly _HOW_ long have you been working on this project of yours?" Hobbes wondered aloud.

"About 7 years. Now hurry up!" Calvin replied indifferently.

"WHAT" Hobbes screeched, "and WHEN exactly were you planning on TELLing me?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell you then say 'Oh, but you have to wait till I'm done to use it'! You'd KILL me! So I'm taking you to my secret underground lab, OK?" Calvin replied, momentarily forgetting that no one but him knew about his underground lab.

"You have an UNDERGROUND LAB?" Hobbes screeched.

"Yes, now follow me, and keep up!" Calvin raced off even faster, nearly leaving Hobbes in the dust. The poor tiger had to drop to all fours to keep up.

In a few minutes, they reached Calvin's lab which was GINORMOUS! "Uh, Calvin, how did you manage to fit this room in here?" Hobbes wondered.

"Simple. I tunneled underneath the concrete foundations of the city." Calvin replied smugly, "Don't worry; it's not going to fall down, I fortified the walls and there are Diamond pillars everywhere, you just can't see them." He reassured, seeing Hobbes' scarred look and pressed a button at the end of his speech, making the pillars appear. "Come on!" Calvin ran over to where 15 racks sat, each holding 20 suits for Hobbes. Each suit was a different color/color combo than the last.

"You made all these… for me?" Hobbes face was shining with gratitude. At Calvin's nod, Hobbes whooped with joy, saying, "You're the **_best_** friend EVER! Can I try one on?"

"Of course you can buddy!" Calvin grinned, laughing and helping his BBFF into the Blue-and-purple Tiger suit(it was a metallic blue into sky blue suit with purple tiger stripes, compete with tail armor).

"Oh boy, oh boy, this is gonna be _FUN_!" Hobbes said, oblivious to the danger.

"Don't forget, we have to save people." Calvin reminded Hobbes.

"We do?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes, or the armor won't work. I installed a chip I invented that makes the suit shut down if used for bad. I mean, you can still kill people, but it has to be either in self-defense or for the greater good." Calvin clarified.

"You're **_AMAZING!_** I wanna go test it out! I'm gonna be called Iron Tiger" Hobbes exclaimed.

"We have to read the manual first and it's almost dinnertime. I'm gonna be called Iron Teen! Here's the plan, you go home as Iron Tiger, you go in my room and start reading, I'll eat dinner, and I'll bring up some tuna for you while we read and if you have any questions, just ask." Calvin waited patiently while Hobbes thought over the plan.

"Won't it be a problem since your parents can see me now?" Hobbes asked.

"No, I installed a secret passageway from my room to here; I'll show it to you now. Come on!" Calvin ran off towards a seemingly impenetrable wall, but when he tapped the wall in several places and it slid open to reveal the secret passageway.

"Can we not run this time?" Hobbes groaned.

"You forget, you're Iron Tiger! Just pick up one foot and go like this." Calvin demonstrated. Hobbes did so, and a roller blade made from ruby came out. "Try it with the other foot, too." Calvin said. The same thing happened. "Race you!" Calvin shouted suddenly, running off at top speed.

Hobbes followed, barely able to keep him in sight. "Slow down, would you?" He requested.

"Sorry, will do." Calvin obligingly slowed to about 35 mph. In about 10 minutes, they were home. "Better start reading if you wanna use that armor." Calvin whispered in Hobbes' ear. Hobbes obediently started reading, immediately finding stuff he didn't understand. Calvin helped him understand until his mom yelled, "Dinner, Calvin!" He raced downstairs, sat at his place, and was helped to tacos (his mom's cooking had gotten better when his dad had told her that even the best can learn a few tricks). At his first bite, the explosion of taste caused him to blink. His parents stared at him expectantly, as if waiting for more. "These are the best tacos I've had yet! What did you season the meat with?" Calvin asked.

"It's not the meat." His mom (In this story I'm going to call her Linda Jacenson [pronounced Ja-KEN-son]) said, smiling, "You're father couldn't guess it, so can you?"

Calvin inspected the taco. "Salsa, sour cream, guacamole, wait, what kind of cheese did you use?"

"Very good! It's a new kind of cheese that I invented called Kiezenam Cheese. It looks like Cheddar, but it's actually very different, as you can probably tell." Linda said, while Calvin hurriedly ate the rest of his taco and asked for another.

After his 5th taco, he excused himself and ran up the stairs, giving the excuse that he was on a major breakthrough. In his room, he found Hobbes on the same page as before, page 24. "What does this word: '… ' mean?" Hobbes asked, astounded that such a word (it went on for 47 pages) could exist in the entire vocabulary of American English.

"It's the scientific name of Titin." Calvin said, recognizing the word.

"Oh." Hobbes said, amazed that someone would name something so small with a name so big.

Calvin set the tuna down, taking the manual, and beginning to read and explain to Hobbes. Hobbes had many questions that needed answering, so Calvin answered them. At one point, Hobbes asked Calvin if he'd thought about other suits, and if so what they'd be like. "Are you kidding? I've made Spider-man suits, Shark suits that can withstand being 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 kilometers underwater, suits that can withstand 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 degrees C, invisible suits, and suits that enable the wearer to control fire, water, ice, blood, minerals, gasses (air and whatnot), elements (like cellulose, other stuff that make up cells, and other stuff), magnetism, electricity (including brain waves, meaning the wearer can control what people are feeling), sound (they can make others hear stuff or something), radiation (like ultraviolet, infrared, gamma, X-ray, electric, and particle radiation, among others), light, they can make others see stuff, change the color of something, and/or himself, and heat (can make someone hot or cold)!" Calvin replied enthusiastically, laughing with joy.

Hobbes was dumbfounded, "You mean you fused different comics together in real life? How is that even possible?"

"One just has to be as smart as me." Calvin laughed, grinning.

"Everyone knows that's impossible. You're the smartest human alive!" Hobbes exclaimed.

"I know." Calvin replied smugly, "I just wanted to hear you say it. Anyway, now I'm working on articles of clothing with the powers of all the suits except the Spider-Man and Iron Man ones put together."

Hobbes' jaw dropped, "You mean that's _POSSIBLE?_" He exclaimed.

"Yep, but let's go to sleep now, your brain is probably to fried to be capable of coherent thought." Calvin said snickering.

"Yea-HEY what's THAT supposed to mean?" Hobbes suddenly fell asleep, collapsing on the spot.

Calvin looked at him, then went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
